


DISGOSTANG

by owo xD (happyneurotoxin)



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971), idfk??
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyneurotoxin/pseuds/owo%20xD
Summary: DISGOSTANG





	DISGOSTANG

willy had come home from a long day of work to see kev lounging around on the couch. kev smiled, rolling over and off the couch, erupting into a fit of giggles as wonka jumped onto him, dragging him back onto the couch bc he was so fucking THICC and CHONKY. willy and kev lounged around for a few more hours before kev thought of mr blobby, laughing so hard that he rolled both of them off the couch, splitting both their skulls open and killing them instantly. 


End file.
